<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy anniversary, Alexander by Malec_Lover23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140080">Happy anniversary, Alexander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23'>Malec_Lover23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt No Comfort, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please be cautious with this one- there is absolutely no comfort and it’s extremely built on negative and toxic emotions that come from losing your soulmate.</p><p>Y'all this one really hurts. I promise the next thing I publish will be happy because this had me crying. For the record I wholeheartedly support immortal husbands. This is just what came out of a hard day for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy anniversary, Alexander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot was not planned, it came from a really long night of introspection. I've had a lot of time on my hands (as I'm sure you guys have too) and when I get time to think it never really ends well. I was debating posting this, as it's just so damn sad and really hurts my heart. This is what I wrote a few weeks ago, I really dug into Magnus' agony being without Alec and his denial. With that being said, I'm extremely proud of this one and I hope you are too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus wakes up to golden sheets and sunlight streaming through the window. </p><p>He doesn't mind Alec not being beside him, for he would've already been at the Institute working his way through the day, so he could get back to Magnus quicker. </p><p>On their anniversary Alec would also leave super early so he could leave the Institute early as well. </p><p>Alec hated being whisked off to certain places on a date, attempted to be serenaded by Magnus' magic and money and power. He loved greasy burgers in downtown NY, drinks at the Hunter's Moon, walks in Central Park. </p><p>With that being said, however, he gave Magnus one day to shine and gave Magnus control over where they found themselves for dinner. </p><p>He gave Magnus their anniversary. Even though Alec would always say it wasn't the flashing lights of Tokyo or the peaceful mountains of Switzerland or the roaring oceans of The Caribbean. </p><p>It was the joy of seeing Magnus' smile and the grip of his hand and the excitement in Magnus' voice when explaining the best tourist attractions of the country he found himself in. </p><p>Magnus brews a pot of coffee and adds two spoonfuls of sugar to his own cup like Alec always would.</p><p>After drinking his coffee at the table that's empty without Alec, he returns to the bedroom to get ready for his own clients. He has no idea what plans he has for Alec tonight, he supposes it'll come to him sometime over the course of his six clients. </p><p>He hurries through his makeup and hair, then portals out of the loft to his first client. </p><p>His day goes faster than expected, his mind mostly focused on Alec, and soon  enough he's portaling back into the loft to get ready for dinner. </p><p>That's it! He'll take Alec to Sobrio Switzerland. He knows someone who has a cute little cottage there with a restaurant only a few miles away, and know she won't mind lending it to them for the night. He can picture it clearly, arms swinging in between each other as they walk, Alec's smile adorable and bright. </p><p>Magnus reapplies his makeup and then flips through Netflix until his beloved comes home. He can imagine the exact scenario, Alec rushing in, dropping his bow at the door and untying his boots quickly before stumbling to get to Magnus. </p><p>Magnus turns around, hearing the door open to see Raphael, not exactly the person he wants to see on his anniversary. </p><p>"Hey Magnus." After a few moments of Magnus just staring, Raphael sighs. "A few days ago you called me and wanted me to stop by on Thursday. It's Thursday and here I am." </p><p>"Why would I want you to stop by today? I must have forgotten about our anniversary a few days ago. He'll be here any minute, can you come back-"</p><p>"Magnus." Magnus suddenly finds it hard to swallow. </p><p>"Magnus, he's not coming. You told me to stop by because you knew this would happen." Magnus bites his lower lip and he starts to shake, feeling a chill rush through his body at that feeling that occurs every single day. </p><p>Normally it happens in the morning when he wakes up frigid because Alec's warmth isn't wrapped around him. Normally he gets its over with and moves on, regardless of how cruel it  seems. </p><p>Sometimes it happens when the balcony doors are closed, when  Magnus no longer sees his favorite Shadowhunter drinking coffee or listening to the sounds of New York waking up in the morning. </p><p>"Magnus, you need to move on. I'm so sorry." He barely hears him, even though the words register in his mind. Catarina telling him the same thing. Simon and Magnus repeating it after crying over loosing their respected Lightwoods. Madzie holding his hand and hugging him while muttering it in his ear. </p><p>Magnus looks up from his empty wine glass to Raphael. </p><p>"Thank you for checking in on me, I'm fine. Just reminiscing a bit. You can go, I'm sure you have other plans tonight." </p><p>"No Magnus, I don't. I want to be here with you, if you'd like. If you want space that's cool too." </p><p>"I want to be alone right now. I'll call you in a few days, okay?" And Magnus himself is alarmed at how close he is to breaking. </p><p>"Are you sure? I really don't think you should be alone right now." And those words cut through Magnus' broken heart. </p><p>"I'm never alone my dear Raphael. Please, go and spend time with your clan." </p><p>Raphael sadly smiles at his oldest friend, his denial, pain, and sorrow so heavy Raphael can feel it himself, and he leaves. </p><p>Magnus flicks his wrist and two plates are on the dining room table. Two plates filled with spaghetti and meatballs, Alec's favorite. </p><p>He has no intention of eating two plates of spaghetti, he rarely eats one bite of anything these days. </p><p>He makes two because he's always hoping Alec will find his way back to Magnus. Fulfill the promise he remembers Alec telling him. </p><p>And just like that he's back in his memory. He never truly leaves. </p><p>Well done, more like medium rare. Alec. Pretty boy. You've unlocked something in me. I trust you. Blow up the very ground you stand on. I don't care how many people you've been with. They're beautiful. I love you. There's nothing ugly about you. I don't think I can live without you. I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you. I'm not going anywhere. Pup. Panda. I'm staring into the eyes of the man that I love. I won't lose you, I can't. Only if you'll marry me too. I'm never leaving you again. The love I have for you is a love that knows no bounds. High Warlock of Alicante. To us. </p><p>He gave his heart to Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. The proof is in a huge box in his closet of all the things Alec left behind. The proof is in the wedding band wrapped around his finger. The proof is in his memory, how nothing really comes to mind and consumes his entire being quite like his Alexander does. </p><p>He summons Alec's favorite wine and downs half the glass before murmuring, "To us, my darling." </p><p>Magnus continues talking to the chilly air in his loft. "Thank you for everything you've given to me. I'd do it all again if it meant being beside you." </p><p>He's lost so many loves before, he's had to go though Valentine's Days heartbroken over a bottle of liquor. However, nothing over the course of his long life has prepared him for his first anniversary without his husband, without his Alexander. It's true, he would suffer this painful year, and many more to come, all over again if he could just hold Alec for one more minute, kiss him for one more second, brush his hair away from his forehead one more time. </p><p>The pain is worth it though, because he was loved truthfully and honestly by a stubborn, adorable, gorgeous Shadowhunter. He was loved in a way he never imagined he could be loved. </p><p>He looks at his wrist, where the wedded union rune shines brightly, and feels a pulse of warmth run through it. </p><p>That's about the only thing Magnus has left. The only thing Magnus looks forward to on a hard day like this. On Alec's birthday, their anniversary, or when Magnus can't even get out of bed, he looks to his wedded union rune and a calming warmth begins there and spreads throughout his body, getting him through the remaining days until he feels it again. </p><p>He knows it's his husband. Alec knows it brings Magnus comfort and contentment and peace.</p><p>"Happy anniversary, my love. My life. My light. My Alexander."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>